William White
William White was a wealthy man who owned Pacific Wellcare Center. History Recruiting Naomi and Firing Charlotte William took Naomi to dinner. They talked about his history working for an HMO and she wondered why he'd wanted to have dinner with her. He said he'd spent most of his life being a rich jerk, but he watched his best friend die of ALS and it changed him. He wanted to start a state-of-the-art medical practice and asked Naomi to run it. He'd done his research on her and knew she was the best. Naomi declined, saying she'd never leave Oceanside Wellness Group. William came to the practice, but Naomi continued to insist that she wasn't going to take his offer. He told her she was the only person on his list and he'd be back in two weeks to make an official offer. He went to visit Charlotte, to asked her how his practice was running. She said they'd hit a few bumps, but she was confident things would work out. He said he'd be back in a few weeks and she could bring him up to speed then. ("What You Do for Love") William returned and met with all the doctors in Pacific Wellcare except Charlotte King, drawing her suspicion. He also took Naomi out to dinner again. She believed that she was no longer a good candidate because of the embryo switch between Zoe Salter and Amelia Sawyer. He believed her worth was beyond one mistake. Charlotte confronted William, showing him letters from intent for three top doctors just waiting for his signature to bring them on. He went to her and reminded her that she used her doctors and that's why they didn't like her. He needed someone with a heart to run the practice. Naomi accepted the job. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") Hiring Gabriel William hired Gabriel Fife without consulting with Naomi. He came to the practice, saying he saw a lot of potential in Gabriel's work. ("Slip Slidin' Away") Fundraising Ball William was being awarded with Man of the Year at a ball. Naomi was called upon to present the award to him. After she presented the award to him, they sat at a table together and she confessed that her life was all work lately and she was mad and believed he was flirting with her. He confirmed that he was flirting and asked her to dance with him. That night, they left the practice together and shared a kiss in the elevator. ("Love Bites") ALS After seeing William drop a glass, Pete became suspicious about William's health. Him struggling to open a jar later, they talked about ALS. William asked Pete if he wanted to study ALS as a complement to Gabriel's research. Pete confronted him and asked when he'd been diagnosed. He admitted he'd been diagnosed eight years prior and was in remission until the previous spring. He asked Pete not to tell Naomi. ("Triangles") William then went to Switzerland for treatment without telling Naomi. However, while he was gone, Gabriel told Naomi about the ALS, prompting her to fly to Switzerland to join him. ("Pulling the Plug") He returned to Los Angeles from Switzerland having declined significantly. Naomi admitted to Pete that she believed he'd come back to die. She asked Gabriel to give him the treatment. He initially refused, but ultimately agreed to have the treatment sent over. ("In the Name of Love") William refused the treatment, saying he wanted to go to Sun Valley instead to see his daughter one last time before he died. He asked Gabriel to pass the news on to Naomi. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") Relationships Romantic After she presented him with an award, Naomi and William talked and he confirmed he'd been flirting with her. They left the practice together that night and shared a kiss in the elevator. ("Love Bites") Instead of going to her daughter's wedding, Naomi planned to go on a trip to Napa with William. However, she ultimately went to the wedding. ("'Til Death Do Us Part") They continued to see each other, with William lavishing her with gifts and outings. She asked if he was just trying to get her into bed, but he said he was wooing her. ("Fear of Flying") Despite having a date planned with Naomi, William left for Switzerland suddenly without telling her. When she found out he was there to be treated for ALS, she flew to Switzerland to join him. ("Pulling the Plug") He returned to Los Angeles from Switzerland having declined significantly. Naomi admitted to Pete that she believed he'd come back to die, which prompted her to ask Gabriel for his ALS treatment. He initially refused, but ultimately agreed to give him the treatment. ("In the Name of Love") However, William refused to take the treatment and instead left for Sun Valley to be with his daughter. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") Naomi continued to fly back and forth to see him as he died. ("Take Two") Familial He has a daughter who doesn't like him and whom he doesn't understand, but when he was dying, he went to visit her. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") Friendships His best friend died of ALS. ("What You Do for Love") Notes and Trivia *He has three assistants. Of them, he says Valerie's the best one.The End of a Beautiful Friendship, 3x23 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP221WilliamWhite.png|What You Do for Love PP222WilliamWhite.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP306WilliamWhite.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP314WilliamWhite.png|Love Bites PP316WilliamWhite.png|Fear of Flying PP317WilliamWhite.png|Triangles PP322WilliamWhite.png|In the Name of Love PP323WilliamWhite.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship Episode Stills PP3x14-1.jpg PP3x14-9.jpg PP3x14-10.jpg PP3x14-13.jpg PP3x16-1.jpg PP3x16-8.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters